


Don't Go

by MChowl23



Category: Stony Steve Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChowl23/pseuds/MChowl23
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien... Jamás quieres dejarlo ir





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love of my life YSH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Love+of+my+life+YSH).



No quiero dejarte ir... Por favor, no me sueltes, no te vayas a dónde no puedo encontrarte, alcanzarte, abrazarte...

Esa maldita masa no puede apartarte de mí... Hemos luchado desde la primera vez que apareció y las subsecuentes...

Yo te amo, eres mi vida, la luz de mis días... El propósito por el cual sigo aquí... Creí que estaríamos juntas por al menos los siguientes 10 u 20 años...

Pero por lo mismo, tampoco puedo verte sufrir, no quiero hacerte sufrir... No sé ni siquiera que es peor... Todo se ve tan mal... Jamás imaginé un panaroma donde no estuvieras a mi lado...

Quiero abrazarte por una última vez, dormir contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir tu calor... Pero no me permites estar cerca... Justo en estos momentos, mientras escribo esto, tengo la vista empañada por todas las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos...

No quiero rendirme.. No contigo... Tiene que existir algo que podamos hacer... Algo que nos dé un poco más de tiempo... Pero no te forzaré, si tú luchas, yo lo haré a tu lado, estaré contigo hasta el último segundo, hasta que digas "basta".

Aún cuando eso signifique perder el suelo debajo de mis pies... Perder mi rumbo, mi timón, mi guía, mi todo... Aún cuando esté muerta en vida, porque contigo se va mi corazón, mis deseos de seguir y estar aquí.

Sin embargo, si tu deseo es irte... No creo que pueda irme contigo, en este momento... No me mal intérpretes, dejaría este mundo junto contigo sin reparo en este preciso segundo... Pero ellos dos, aún son muy pequeños, creo que alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarlos...

Si pudiera evitar que ustedes 3 tuviesen cualquier enfermedad, pasar por cualquier dolor... Lo haría, sin dudar, daría mi alma de ser necesario... Porque ustedes siempre tuvieran salud, felicidad, seguridad... En fin, todo... Pero sólo soy una simple mortal, que no tiene nada qué ofrecer para quitarte eso...


End file.
